1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to riding floor cleaning machines and, more particularly, to riding floor cleaning machines having intelligent systems that have the capacity to selectively gather, obtain, monitor, store, record, and analyze data associated with components of the riding floor cleaning machines and controllably communicate and disseminate such data with other systems and users. The present invention further relates to riding floor cleaning machine sub-assemblies including, but not limited to, secondary electrochemical cells having intelligent systems, as well as associated methods for using the same.
2. Background Art
Floor cleaning machines and associated systems have been known in the art for years and are the subject of a plurality of patents and/or publications, including: U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,294 entitled “Floor Cleaner Scrub Head Having a Movable Disc Scrub Member,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,114 entitled “Floor Sweeping and Scrubbing Machine,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,877 entitled “Floor Care Appliance with Network Connectivity,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,711 entitled “Mobile Floor Cleaner Data Communication,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,300 entitled “Floor Scrubber,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,720 entitled “Mobile Surface Cleaning Machine,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,955 entitled “Combined Sweeper and Scrubber,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,684 entitled “Cleaning Vehicles,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,676 entitled “Combination Sweeping and Scrubbing System and Method,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,621 entitled “Floor and Bounded Surface Sweeper Machine,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,364 entitled “Floor-Cleaning Machine,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,313 entitled “Walk Behind Floor Maintenance Machine,” and European Patent Number 2,628,427 A2 entitled “Suction Device with a Suction Device Transmitter and External Communication Device Thereof,”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including all references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,294 appears to disclose a scrub head that includes a first disc scrub member, a movable support having first and second positions, and a movable disc scrub member. The first disc scrub member is rotatable about a first vertical axis. The movable disc scrub member is rotatable about a second vertical axis and is connected to the movable support. The movable disc scrub member is configured to move relative to the first disc scrub member along first and second orthogonal axes of a horizontal plane, which is transverse to the first and second vertical axes, between first and second positions respectively corresponding to the first and second positions of the movable support.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,114 appears to disclose a hard floor sweeping and scrubbing machine which includes a mobile body comprising a frame supported on wheels for travel over a surface, a motorized cleaning head, a waste hopper, a hopper lift and a vacuum squeegee. The motorized cleaning head is attached to the mobile body and is configured to perform sweeping and scrubbing operations on the surface. The waste hopper is positioned on a rear side of the cleaning head and is configured to receive waste discharged from the cleaning head during the surface sweeping operations. The hopper lift is configured to raise the waste hopper from an operating position, in which the waste hopper is positioned adjacent the cleaning head, to a dumping position, in which the waste hopper is positioned to dump waste collected in the waste hopper. In one embodiment, the vacuum squeegee is attached to the hopper lift. Also disclosed is a method of cleaning a surface using embodiments of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,877 appears to disclose a floor care appliance that includes a microprocessor based control arrangement having a communications port for connection to a computer. Once connected to a computer, software updates for the microprocessor may be downloaded or diagnostic information stored in the microprocessor's memory may be uploaded for diagnostic purposes. In one embodiment of the invention, the communication port is configured to be connected to a local computer for possible further connection to a remote computer over a computer or telephone network. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, the communication port is configured to connect to and dial up a remote computer over a telephone network.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,199,711 appears to disclose a method of communicating data from a mobile floor cleaner to a remote receiver a data communication is initiated from a communicator of the mobile floor cleaner to the remote receiver and data is communicated to the remote receiver with the communicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,300 appears to disclose a floor scrubbing vehicle having scrub brushes mounted at the rear of the vehicle by a mechanism which allows both the brushes and squeegee to extend and retract transversely with respect to the vehicle. The mechanism is resilient, and allows the scrub brushes and squeegee to automatically retract inward upon contact with an immovable obstacle, and also causes automatic extension of the brushes and squeegee following passage of the obstacle. The scrub brushes and squeegee are mounted in a scrubbing pod frame which can rotate about a vertical axis with respect to the vehicle to prevent damage, or to facilitate access for repair and maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,720 appears to disclose a surface cleaning machine as a combination sweeping-scrubbing apparatus including a sweeping brush for sweeping debris into a hopper and a one piece squeegee for picking up solution after four staggered, disc brushes. The squeegee is U-shaped having a longitudinal extent greater than that of the disc brushes located intermediate the legs of the squeegee. The drive wheel is located in front of the disc brushes, the squeegee and the solution applying means. The squeegee is raised and lowered relative to the frame by an actuator which pivots an L-shaped member, the leg of which abuts against and pivots a lever interconnected to the mount or the squeegee by a turnbuckle. The hopper is raised and simultaneously tilted by a single cylinder which pivots the upper arm of a parallelogram including a lower arm. The hopper is pivotally mounted to an end of a hopper arm, the opposite end of which is pivotally mounted to the end of the upper arm, and is further pivotally mounted to the end of the lower arm. The hopper is simultaneously tilted at a generally constant dump angle as the hopper is raised from a lowered position in a horizontal debris collecting condition to a raised position with the hopper in a dumping condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,955 appears to disclose a combination floor sweeping and scrubbing machine which is as compact and maneuverable as an equivalent machine which only sweeps or scrubs, while retaining typical hopper and tank volumes. Its operator can change it from sweeping to scrubbing or vice versa at any time by moving a few controls and without adding or removing any parts. It has one debris hopper and one horizontal cylindrical rotating brush and they function in both the sweeping and scrubbing modes. A vacuum system supplies dust control during sweeping and vacuum pickup of dirty solution during scrubbing. In the scrubbing mode a single tank supplies scrubbing solution and receives dirty solution picked up from the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,684 appears to disclose a self-propelled sweeper vehicle that has front steerable wheels mounted on a centrally pivoted axle assembly which also carries the nozzle and brush gear whereby these assemblies are steered in unison with the vehicle. The nozzle front edge is convex and promotes non-turbulent air intake. The nozzle is formed as a hollow rotationally molded structure of a plastics material having inherent structural strength and stiffness. The brush gear is mounted on linkages comprising inner and outer portions pivotally connected for folding movement to resiliently yield under impact. The brush covers are formed as hollow plastics moldings and part of the brush support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,676 appears to disclose a machine and/or system as well as a method of operation and an assembly whereby a sweeping unit may be quickly converted into a scrubbing unit and vice versa. The system is capable of operation either in a sweeping mode or a scrubbing mode and is also adaptable to include a vacuum wand assembly when the unit is to be operated in its sweeping mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,621 appears to disclose a sweeper machine for floors and bounded surfaces, e.g. the floors of workshops and warehouses, courtyards, having engaged with the machine frame, a removable container for collecting the swept trash supported by pivotally-mounted guides engaged by swivel members extending in a crosswise direction to the machine's longitudinal axis and cooperating to define a small frame intervening sealingly between a suction assembly in the frame and a suction mouth of the container, and with snap-action hook-up elements provided between the frame and the pivotally mounted guides and spring members projecting from the frame and acting by spring contact on the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,364 appears to disclose a riding floor cleaning machine which the fresh water and product dosing operation is controlled as a function of the operation of the driving motor such that the dosing per unit of floor area is maintained at an operator-controllable level. Improved economy of water, product and energy is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,313 appears to disclose a walk behind floor maintenance machine that includes a filter and filter housing that may be pivoted away to permit removal of the debris hopper. The filter may be cleaned by vibrating the filter and filter housing. Dust vibrated from the filter slides into the hopper. The hopper may be manually removed for emptying.
European Patent Number 2,628,427 A2 appears to disclose a device which has a suction motor and a dust collecting chamber arranged in a suction housing. A suction device-communication unit communicates with external communication units that form a component of a hand-held power tool. The external communication units are operated at a distance to the housing in connection with the tool. The suction device-communication unit includes a suction device transmitter for transmitting a control signal and/or a status signal to the external communication units. An independent claim is also included for an external communication unit for cooperation with a hand-held power tool.
While the above-identified patents and/or publications do appear to disclose various riding floor cleaning machines and associated systems, their configurations remain non-desirous, incompatible, and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified riding floor cleaning machines and associated systems appear to include assemblies having intelligent systems that have the capacity to selectively gather, obtain, monitor, store, record, and analyze data associated with components of the riding floor cleaning machines and controllably communicate and disseminate such data with other systems and users. Furthermore, none of the above-identified riding floor cleaning machines and associated systems appear to utilize and/or be compatible with intelligent systems associated with secondary electrochemical cell sub-assemblies.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide riding floor cleaning machines having intelligent systems that have the capacity to selectively gather, obtain, monitor, store, record, and analyze data associated with components of the riding floor cleaning machines and controllably communicate and disseminate such data with other systems and users, as well as provide riding floor cleaning machines that are compatible with secondary electrochemical cells having intelligent systems associated therewith.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and appended drawings.